gepset,verloekt,gemarteld
by MissBlack-Snape
Summary: Dit verhaal gaaat over hoe Sevrus Sneep word gepest en meemaakt. En waardoor die zo is zo verbitterd. Er zit veel spaning en actie in.Dus als jed at wil lezen dan moet je dit zeker lezen.


Notes van de auteur

Dit verhaal gaat over Severus Sneep.hij word extreem gepest Ik schrijf dit verhaal omdat ik zelf extreem ben gepest zo zeer dat het mishandeling werd. Ik denk doordat ik zo extreem en gepest er goed over kan schrijven omdat ik weet hoe het voelt om gepest te worden. Ik zal daarom ook in sommige stukken doen dat Sneep niet alleen vervloekt word maar ook geslagen enz. Ik ben niet zo goed in leestekens en anderen dingen. Dat komt door een ziekte die ik heb. Ik leer daardoor wat langzamer en heb daardoor moeite met dingen. Ik ben niet dislecties maar ik heb eens soort prop in me hoofd dus ga a.u.b niet op in als ik niet goed spel of tekens verkeerd doe en ik wil voor de mensen de die pesten zeggen. Stop ermee het kan onschuldig lijken maar je richt er meer mee aan dan je denkt.

p.s wat er met ze ouders gebeurd is heb ik niet mee gemaakt maar verzonnen alleen het gepest heb ik meegemaakt

Hoofdstuk 1 :Déjà vu

Severus zat in de trein en dacht terug aan de meest verschrikkelijke zomer van zijn leven.

(flash back)

Severus en zijn moeder kwamen thuis van het shoppen op de Wgiesweg. Hij had zijn brief voor het eerste school jaar aan Zweinstein gehad. Het was stikdonker thuis zijn moeder Ellen deed het licht aan. Wat ze echter niet hadden opgemerkt was dat in het duister op de bank de vader van Severus op de bank zat met een kunststof knuppel in zijn handen. "Je bent laat Ellen. Waar ben je geweest? En waar is mijn eten?" "Ik ben schoolspullen gaan kopen voor Severus . W-W-Want hij heeft zijn brief voor Zweinstein gehad kijk maar."zei Ellen die barsten van de zenuwen bij het zien van haar man met een knuppel in zijn handen.Ën ik wou net aan hit eten beginne . "IK wens dat me eten al klaar staat als ik terug kom van me werk Ellen!" Hij sloeg met zijn knuppel de dichts bijzijnden vaas stuk. Severus schrok zich ene ongeluk. "Severus ga onmiddellijk naar je kamer!"Beval zijn moeder hem. Severus kon de angst in haar stem horen en deed wat hem gezegd werd. Hij hoorden ze vader nog naar zijn moeder dingen schreeuwen toen hij de deur achter zich sloot. Snikkend paketen Severus zijn toverstok van het bureau en ging op zijn bed zitten. Een hal uur ;ater was het geruzie nog niet gestopt. Severus hoorden allemaal dingen bereken. Hij besloot ene kijkje te gaan nemen. Bij de overloop van de trap zag hij bloed liggen. Zijn hard sloeg een slag over. Hij liep verder en veder en zag zijn moeder snikkend bebloed en ineengedoken op de grond liggen. Hij sprong naar benden toen zijn vader de knuppel ophief om nog ene keer te slaan en sprong voor zijn moeder. "LAAT HAAR MET RUST! LATT HAAR MET RUST!" schreeuwde Severus tegen zijn vader. "Ga aan de kant of jij krijgt de klappen."sisten zijn vader. LAAT HAAR MET RUST ZEI IK! Best wat jij wil dan krijg jij toch de klappen. En Tobias begon op Severus inteslaan . Ellen had niet meteen door wat er gebeurden. Maar toen ze het door kreeg begon ze te gillen en ze bleef maar gillen. Severus raakten bewusteloos en toen begon zijn vader met veder te slana van zijn moeder.

(even later)

Severus werd wakker in het ST.holisto hospital voor magische ziektes enz. Er zat een ouden man naast zijn bed. De man had ene langen baard. Toen de man zag dat Severus waker was wenden hij zich tot Severus. Ik ben prof. Wafelaar schoolhoofd van Zweinstein."W-W-Waat is mijn moeder?"vroeg Severus angstig prof.WAFELAAR Schudden triest zijn hoofd. Sorry zij heeft het niet gehaald te vele bloed verlies en inwendig letsel. Severus wist niet wat hem overkwam hij veloor zijn zelfbeheersing en begon te huilen, "H-H-Het is zijn schuld….zei hij tussen het snikken door….hij bleef haar maar slaan…me vader bedoel ik…hij is geen vader m—maar een monster." "Dat wetten we allemaal jongen daarom is hij ook geëxecuteerd. Ik vrees dat je wees bent jongen en naar het kindertehuis moet zodra je beter bent. Maar eerst naar de begrafenis van je moeder en die van je vader als je wilt".

7dagen later)

Severus is bij de begrafenis de kist van zijn moeder staat voor hem de kist is gesloten om haar verminkte lichaam niet blood te stellen. Sevrus durft niet naar de kist toe. Prof. Wafelaar zit naast hem. De kist drgaers pakken de kist op en Severus begint te snikken. Alles gaat in een was voorbij voor Severeus. Even later is de begravenis voorbij.

(end flah back)

Hij zit nu in de trein en hij voelt tranen prikken in zijn ogen. Hij is op weg naar Zweinstein. Sorry beetje klein plies revieuw hoop dat julie het leuk vonden xxxjes


End file.
